


In Silence

by lasairfhiona



Series: Comment fic 2016 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5906278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ami_ven prompted: MCU, Clint/Coulson, he doesn't mind the silence so much when it's Phil who's not talking</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Silence

He sat with the members of his team waiting for their debriefing. The silence was deafening as he sat and bounced his leg while they waited for Hill to call them in. He hated the silence, but didn’t want to talk to them either. It wasn’t like with Phil where they could sit for hours and not say a word or feel the need to speak. Some say familiarity breeds contempt, but he didn’t believe that. At least not for him and Phil. For them, familiarity bred comfort, for both of them. He liked that he didn’t need to talk. Sometimes all it took was a look to know what the other was thinking, or a gesture to know what to do. He just wanted the debriefing for the cluster-fuck of a mission to be over so he could go sit in silence and peace with Phil and come to peace with what went wrong.


End file.
